


(Cover) Crossed Wires by cheshirecatstrut for anilcadz91

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan's tired of being a disappointment, and he's summoned the nerve to end things with Veronica. A chance phone call derails his plan. After which, Veronica comes up with a plan of her own.Originally posted at VMHQ as a birthday gift for the extremely wonderful anilcadz91.





	(Cover) Crossed Wires by cheshirecatstrut for anilcadz91

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anilcadz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilcadz91/gifts), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604137) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



 

* * *

 


End file.
